Love & Ants
by Raulhunter
Summary: Austin is sad that Ally don't want to be more that friends, he meet Fletcher and he turn out to be some help.But Austin want to returns his favor and help him, even if the girls is not the one that Fletcher have never thought before. Not the best summary, but deserve a shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was at the Sonic Boom, sitting down on the stairs, waiting to come up with the idea for my song, while playing at my guitar.I thought, hey if my song"Steal your heart", was so good, maybe I can again, nobody know about my idea, especially Ally.I was trying to come up with a song more for here, I don't know what is wrong with me, but I think my feelings for here are starting to come back, but she doesn't want more. Sure she want us to be friend but I sure want more to be. Dez came in, dress as a film maker, nothing new.

" New movie?", did I really need to ask.

Dez" I hear that is a new movie festival, and they letting an independent movie to be apart of i try to come up with an idea of a new movie."

" But why are you dress like a movie director, if you don't have a movie?"

" Well, I guess dressing like one, will make you think like one.", he said pointed to the roof.

" No is not.", I respond simply

" Wow, that really hurt Austin especially for you.", he look hurt and was about to leave, but I stop him

" Wait, I'm sorry for that, hey how about hanging out?", I suggest getting up to him.

" I'm sorry Austin but this" come up with a movie idea" is taking all my time. Why you don't spend time with Ally?"

" Because I have no idea here she is.".In the last week Ally just disappeared in the middle of the day without any reason, and just show up like nowhere, I don't know what is going on, but I surely don't like it.

" Oh hey guys.", like I say, out of nowhere

" Oh hey Ally, will you like to produce my soundtrack for my movie?", Dez ask her

" Did you came up with an idea?"

" No, but you will be the first one to know", he tap her shoulder and leave, Ally rolled here eyes and come to talk with me, WITH ME.

" So what are you doing Austin?", she ask those eyes of here, I just cannot get enough..snap it out Austin, she cannot know, she just cannot, she just want to be friends, just friends.

" Are you okay, you look worried about something?", she ask me rubbing my shoulder, oh boy.

" No everything is just okay.I was just thinking on a new song.",and also at you.

" Wow, look like somebody is on fire, keep going on Austin, I have faith in you.", she said kicking my shoulder in a friendly way. Trish came in, thank Heaven for that.

" Guess you got a job at Dez new project."

" Why on earth you will take that job, is not even paid.", Ally said

" What you mean is not paid.", look like Dez fool her this time, and speaking of him" Oh there you are Trish, I have told you before.."

" You are not gonna pay me?", she cut him off, and look mad at me and just smile, why I was waving my hand.

" I have told you before Trish, we are gonna discus about you salary later, after the movie is done."

" That is it, I quick."

I watch at my watch" Wow 4 minute, Trish I think we got a new record." Ally got a text message on her phone and he just smile, what was that all about.

" Okay guys see you later.", she said, but I got to ask her

" Wait again, where are keep going Ally?"

" Austin, don't be worry, beside when the time comes you guys will now.", and she leave, what was that all about

" Trish, did you know what is going on.?", Dez ask her, and she kind of panic.

" Oh look at the time, I got to go."

" But you don't have a watch on your hand.", she look at her hand

" Oh that is right, I maybe lost it , got to find it.",okay things are getting really serious, what was all about all this secret.

" Well I have to go to.", Dez said while I was with my thought."

" Wait, you are going to?"

" Yeah, I need to find a new help.", and the last one leave, this thing with Ally really bothers me, maybe I should call. And in not time I did,a nd she answer.

" Austin what is the problem?"

" I just what to hear your voice that is all", wait what, oh God.

" Just to hear my voice, Austin please don't go on that road again."

" What road?"

" You know what I'm talking about, I'm sorry but I don't want to be more that friends."

" But I thought.."

" Austin please, I just don't want to get you hurt."

" Me, why me?"

" As I said before,when times come you will know.", she close the hung up before I could say anything else. Again that time think, what this mean, clearly she wasn't into me anymore, I guess I need to move on. I leave the Sonic Boom too, with my thoughts.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I was with the other ants: Chyna, Olive, Angus and Lexi in the city off if it sound be coolest thing, I wasn't in a happy place right now

Angus" I don't get it,if we want to have a good time why we brought Fletcher, he is just killing the mod?"

Chyna" Stop saying that Angus, you know he is mad."

Olive" Actually he is mad at you, not at us, but we don't mind to hang up with you."

Lexi" And I will not mind spending my time away from you.", she put her sunglasses and leave, why I was mad at Chyna, well I found out that she was behind my birthday party, not Kennedy, I finally got the change and break up with here,s he didn't take it to well, actually I don't think I understand the thing that bother me was that she never told me about it, she just thought that me and Kennedy were the suite couple, and I thought so, but it was not like that.

Olive" So we just go to the hotel to get ready for the song competition.", Chyna sing for the annual "Miami Stars", a singing contest that will help you to rise and be a star.

Chyna" Fletcher, did you want to come?"

" No thanks you, I will just walk a little.", I was still a little upset.

Olive" That is great, now let go."

Chyna" Olive."

Angus" Olive is right, like she always is.", he smile at her

Olive" I was not interested in you when I was single, more less now that I have a boyfriend.", she said proudly, she and Dixon were still a couple, after that here phone ring

Olive" Oh it Dixon." ,she smiled. like I care about here perfect boyfriend, she started to walk away, and Angus was falling here, Chyna look at me, she sighed and leave too. Fine, I just want to be alone. I was walking alone when I accidently run into somebody, wait is he Austin Moon.

**Austin's P.O.V**

" Oh , I'm little guy, I have some thought going on my mind, and I didn't see", I apologize after I run into somebody

" No it okay, I'm sorry to, I have some thought to, aren't you Austin Moon?", he ask me

" Sure I'm, if you want a autograph or something I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mod."

" But you name is Moon, you're always in the mod.", that put a little smile on my face" I don't want anything, I'm kind of mad to, by the way I'm Fletcher Quimby.", we shake hand.

Austin" Why are you sad?"

Fletcher" It kind of persona, but if you tell me, I can tell you too."

Austin" It that oblivius,well I have some love problems."

Flethcer" You, have love problems, well you steal hearts, so that is a good explanation."

Austin" You are a funny guy, are you around from here, I never saw you before?"

Fletcher" Actually I'm not, I'm here with some friend, and one is on that singing contest"Miami Stars."

Austin" What his name?"

Fletcher" Chyna Parks."

Austin" That singing prodigy, I hear she is really good."

Fletcher" Yeah she is.", he just sighead.

Austin" I'm sorry I didn't know..", he cut me off

Fletcher" Oh no, it okay, it nothing, I'm a prodigy too, in the arts."

Austin" Really that is cool."

Fletcher" Not as good as singing.", he started to be mad after she mention Chyna.I come up with something.

Austin" Hey did you want to go to a drink or something, since we both have love problems."

Fletcher" Sure, my treat."

Austin"Awesome, let go there.", I guess why not, he look like a fine guy, and some company would not hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin and Fletcher spend some time together, they talk about each other's life, even if don't look like they do share a lot of things, like the love for a special girl, but if Austin just started to feel again the feelings for Ally, Fletcher wasn't so sure anymore about his feelings anymore, everybody was teasing and making fun off him, he some times feel like he is not in plus there.

Austin" So how good you can paint or drawn things?"

Fletcher" Well I can show you, but I guess you don't have a piece of paper, so."

Austin" Oh no, I have one, or maybe more.",he pulled out some paper out of his pocket

Fletcher" Why you care paper with you?", he said while starting to drawn

Austin" Well I try to write another song, and you never know where or when inspiration hit you.", after a while Fletcher finish the drawn, and l show it to Austin, and his jaw drop.

Austin" Awesome, that is cool, it like a picture.", he take the piece of paper that he made the draw" Ho is she?", Austin ask

Fletcher" It Chyna, the girl I have talk about."

Austin" She look nice.", Fletcher nodded, but started to feel a little sad about the whole thing again. Austin saw his saddens on his face and change the subject

Austin" So do you like Kennedy?"

Fletcher" Why you asking me that?"

Austin" Well I'm trying to make you happy by changing that subject.", he answered with a smirk

Fletcher" And since when talking about ex-girlfriend is making you happy?", Austin smirk end

Austin" Ops, never thought it before it came out off my mouth.", Before Austin could say anything a voice call for him, and that voice was Dez" There are you, why are you not at "Miami Stars",and who is he.", he pointed to Fletcher

Austin" Oh this is Fletcher Quimby, he is a friend with one-off the singer from "Miami Stars"."

Dez" Too bad you were not there,Ally and this girl name after a country got the first place.", Austin and Fletcher lose time and completely forget about "Miami Stars", but Austin was the most surprise

Austin" Ally was there too, why she didn't tell me, maybe that was the thing she was doing all this time.", Austin feel a little release.

Dez" Hey this is the girl who want along with Ally.", he notice the draw made by Fletcher and he ask him" Did you do this?"

Fletcher" Yes I do, I'm an art prodigy."

Dez" Hey I hear that all that girls friend are prodigy."

Fletcher" Yeah I know, I all know them."

Dez" Alright, why we are we standing here, and not go to the Sonic Boom."

Austin" Why?"

Dez" Because everybody is there, even his friends, we should go."

Austin" Why we are sitting here, let roll.".They all went to the Sonic Boom, they all Austin & Ally was there, including Fletcher's friends.

Chyna" Oh my God, you are Austin Moon.I so excited to met you.", Chyna giggled

Austin" So are the singing prodigy, Fletcher tell me a lot about you.", the other ants didn't see Fletcher because he was behind Dez. Fletcher notice something

" Where is Olive?"

Chyna" I don't know, she was talking with Dixon, I don't now here she go.".Speaking of Olive, she came into the Sonic Boom, with here eyes a little red, sign that she could cry, she notice Fletcher and didn't want him to see here like this, but Chyna saw here

" What is wrong Olive, what happened?"

Olive" Me and Dixon break up."

Chyna" What? Why? When?", while everybody was socked, Angus could not help but not smile.

Trish" Why are you smiling?"

Fletcher" Angus has this crush on Olive."

Olive" Listen guys I don't want to talk about it, can we change the subject?"

Fletcher" Why, so your sad, it no big deal, you are powerful girl you can move on, beside it Dixon lose, not yours.", everybody was surprise about what Fletcher say to Olive, she put a shy smile

" You really think so?"

" Totally, there is Angus that will always have a crush on you, and you have Chyna."

Olive" Why only Chyna, you will not be there for me?"

Fletcher" I always be there, but in the last time you seem that I'm not you friend anymore."

Olive" Don't be silly, I tease you some time, but you are still my best friend along with Chyna.". Austin watch the way Olive was looking at Fletcher, it was the same way he was looking at Ally,and them he remember

" Hey Ally why you never told me about you are in the competition to,you know I always support you."

Ally" I know, it was just a surprise."

Austin" Well I'm glad it over what all this secrets things.".Ally clear her throat, and Austin know this wasn't a good thing.

Austin" It over right?", he repeat, Ally didn't say a word until Trish come up with an idea, maybe to also save Ally

" Hey how about you and Chyna maybe music video together."

Dez" Great idea, and will direct it."

Trish" No offense, numskull but this time we will get a real one.", he look offense

Dez" Hey I never mess up with any video so far."

Ally" Really, did kangaroo and Face Puncher doesn't ring a bell in your head?"

Chyna" Anyway, we totally gonna rock with the new song."

Austin" That totally reminds me Ally, could you help me with a new song?"

Ally" I'm sorry Austin, but I'm kind of busy,maybe you could write another one, about anything else beside me?"

Austin" But you are my inspiration?", she move her look into the ground" Listen Austin we talk before about this, so please you got to understand me.", Austin didn't say word and leave to the practice room, Fletcher follow him, because he knew his problem. Dez broke the silence after a minute

" Hey maybe I should do a drama movie?", everybody glance at him.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I follow Austin upstairs, he was sitting by the piano, he oblivious was sad about what Ally said.

Fletcher" Stop being mad, it will be okay.", I get closer to him

Austin"What I'm gonna do, I need a song by tomorrow, and Ally is my inspiration, and now.."

Fletcher" Maybe you could try anything else?"

Austin" Believe me, I don't have a good history."

Fletcher" Oh come, maybe I could help try this.", he started to write something and give it to Austin to sing it.

_I now I have been down_

_But I will get up no time_

Austin" Did you are a writer because it doesn't so bad.".Fletcher started to write more, and Austin started to play it

_Oh no matter live throw to me_

_I will sing because I'm free_

_I will walk to this earth to say_

_So everybody open your ears so can hear_

_To hit the stars is my dream_

_I will get there before you will see_

_I'm not that weak, I'm not that tall_

_I'm strong,even is some times I'm wrong_

The song was cut off by Dez who was applauding" How Austin that was not bad at all."

Austin" Actually Fletcher write it down."

Dez" How you are really good, but it doesn't surprise me."

Fletcher" Why not?"

Dez" Because you are an artist, music is just another piece of art."

Austin" You are right, her Fletcher maybe you can help me.", he said excited

Fletcher" You think? I will totally do it."

Austin" And in exchange I will help you with Olive."

Fletcher" Olive, why you mean by that?"

Austin" Oh come on, the way she look at you when you say all that things."

Dez" Yeah, it like the look Austin throw it to Ally, because he is in love with here."

Austin" WHAT, I'm not in love with Ally, how you could think that, does Ally think the same, not that I care."

Dez" Relax, I figure it out, when you wrote "Steal your heart", but the girls didn't figure out."

Fletcher" Guys Olive doesn't like me, but I will help you Austin to win Ally."

Austin" I appreciate the help Fletcher, but I don't want Ally."

Dez" Okay, them maybe I could help with the song too."

Austin" Okay, I want Fletcher to write the song because I need to win Ally.", he said pushing Dez back when he want to go to the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was living the Sonic Boom with Trish, Olive and Chyna, I was still thinking about Austin, I really hope he will understand soon that all I want it that he to get over me and move 't get this wrong, but the reason why I'm so not into this "back feelings", is that one I don't Austin to find out to soon.

Chyna" I don't get Ally, he oblivious like you, I mean is Austin Moon, what is matter?"

Trish" Maybe you should tell them Ally?", she suggest and I start to panic.

Ally" What know, they will not understand."

Chyna" Come on Ally, where all girls, beside you can be sure we can keep your secret.", I take a deep breath and sighed, I guess Trish make a good point, they seem cool and maybe they could help me.

Ally" Okay, the reason I don't take back fell back is that I want him to get over me, because it have somebody ales and Austin doesn't know about it, only Trish.", they all make big eyes.

Olive" You should tell him, if he find out from another person he will be hurt."

Ally" I know, but he could not find another time to fall again for me, only now when I'm going do well with Dallas."

Trish" Dallas is the guy?", she shouted,I know I have said that Trish was the only one that knows, I have not told her his name, and that the reason why.

Trish" That guy who dump you at my birthday, Ally I can believe you chose him instead of Austin."

Ally" Dallas and I meet a week ago, and after a little chat he said he was sorry for what he have done with me, and ask me if I would give him a second change,and I said yes."

Trish" I cannot believe you, and I cannot believe I was covering you never say before?"

Ally" Because it complicate, I will tell you later I promise."

Olive" Ally you should not hide your feelings, it not to not say a boy you like him."

Ally" Look who is talking."

Olive" What you mean by that?"

Ally" When Fletcher was saying all that nice things about you, I saw it in your eyes, you oblivious like him."

Chyna" What Olive doesn't like Fletcher in that Olive."

Olive" Yeah of course I don't like him."

Trish" He is behind you back smiling.", she just panic and look back" Where, where,",and she realize he wasn't " Why you did that?", she was not happy about what Trish do.

Trish " Why you panic if you don't have a crush on him?"

Olive" Well.."

Ally" You're lying, you oblivious like him.",, I pointed to here.

Chyna" Olive did you really like him?", Olive cheek start to get red.

Olive" What, of course not."

Trish" Why are you blushing?"

Chyna" Why are you falling back?"

Ally" Look somebody move fast Dixon pretty fast."

Olive" What no, I was interested in Dixon because Fletcher will not..", she stop

Chyna make big eyes, and said" You like Fletcher, back in Australia you said you tease him because you like him, that explain all, the reason why you tease him only when I'm around, because he only notice me, you have a crush on Fletcher, you like Fletcher."

Olive" No I don't like him."

Trish''The say that you hate him and have no feelings for him."

Olive" I... I..." ,she started to cry

Chyna" Olive why are you crying, you got to tell him..", she was cut by Olive yelling" No because he doesn't feel the same, I like and I always do, I try to move on but I can, he will never like,I'm just the human computer that bothers everybody."

Chyna" Olive that is not.."

Olive" Leave me alone Chyna.", she leave almost running, we try to stop her, but without any results. Olive really care about Fletcher, Chyna was socked as Trish and I, she didn't know either.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I just finish the song along with Fletcher, while Dez was still thinking what movie he should make, but again nothing.

Dez" Okay guys let all take a break, and eat some yogurt.", he just pull the yogurt out off nowhere.

Fletcher" Great, it really hard to make a good song."

Austin" Don't worry this will totally rock, this yogurt is so good."

Dez" And as a reward you help Austin, he will help you with Olive.", I smiled about Dez idea, but Fletcher seem annoyed.

Fletcher" Guys, how many times I got to tell you, I like Chyna, not Olive."

Austin" Oh come, did you never thought the idea off trying with Olive?"

Fletcher" Olive is way out off my league, I just say that because I hate to see her sad , that is all."

Dez" And the reason why you hate that?"

Fletcher" Well back when we are kids, were before we meet Chyna, Olive and I always go to the park to play and have fun day she trip and hurt her leg, she started to cry and I call her mom and pick that day, I visit her to see how she fell, and the pain some time make her cry again, I just hate that, and I always make those funny face and say stupid and silly things, I just like her...You knew is no important, she will never thought about this, she get sick only when I mention us dating.".

Dez" No I get it, you just think Olive will never like you, so you move on to Chyna.", he didn't say a thing, was Dez right.

Austin" Is he right Fletcher?", again nothing, but he finally speak, but not what we want to hear.

Fletcher" You knew guys I don't want to talk about it, see you later.", he left before he could say anything back,I know he like Olive , but he things she will never like him, but I know she does, I just feel it.

Austin" I really wish we could help him, here is Olive by the way?"

Dez" She left with Chyna, Trish and Ally.", I think about Ally again, Dez as my best friend, notice the sadness in my eyes, and Know my problem and come up with an idea.

Dez" Hey why we don't spy on Ally?"

Austin" What I'm not gonna spy on Ally.", I hear a knock on the door and open, it was somebody with flowers in his hand" Did you guys know where Ally Dawson is.I need to give her this flowers and this card from a friend of my for here.".A friend of him

Austin" She is not here,but we will give the flowers, and that somebody is..", and he smile and answer" He told me she knew, thanks allot guys.".Dez and I look at the flowers and the card with them" I really miss you, can wait to see you later.", who is this guys, this was the reason why Ally was acting so weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin and Dez were in the practice room, and Austin was holding the flowers Ally just got, from who, well that mystery is not crack yet.

Austin" You're right Dez, we need to look who is Ally's secret admirer."

Dez" Great, hey how about a spy movie?"

Austin" What?"

Dez" A spy movie, it always a catch."

Austin" I think we have bigger problems,now Dez.".As they talk there her footstep coming, and they though it could be Ally, so they try to hide the flowers, only if were that easy.

Dez" Hey, how about the refrigerator?", Austin try to figure it out why there, but there was no time, we throw the flowers to Dez and he hid them into the refrigerator and while he stay close to it, Austin sit to the piano like he was playing to it.

" Oh hey guys.", it was Ally, the last person Austin was hoping to be.

" Oh hey Ally, what up?", Austin respond like nothing happened, Ally started to rub her hands together and look worried, Austin may have a hint about what, but it wasn't what he really think.

" Listen you guys, we need to talk."

Dez" No offense, but you are not my type.", both Austin and Ally look confuse, but Dez make his pointed.

Dez" Well you need to talk, oblivious about Austin feelings, but you said" guys we need to talk", I'm not interested in you."

Ally" OKay two thinks.", she rise two fingers" It about feelings but not Austin of me feelings, and Dez no offense, but you are a weird.", he look offense.

Austin" Which person feelings you want to talk?"

Ally" It Olive's."

Dez" Olive is interested in Austin, that girl move on fast."

Ally" She is not intrested in Austin"

Austin" Why what is wrong with me?"

Ally" Nothing."

Dez" So you're jealous."

Ally" No I'm not."

Austin" That means I'm not wort it?"

Ally" Yes you are."

Dez" That means you have feelings for him."

Ally" No I don't ."

Austin"Ally, I thought we were friends?"

Ally" Yes, we are."

Dez" Them why you say that you have no feelings?"

Ally" GUYS", she yell piss by the chat with guys, after a second she calm down she lance her fingers and said" Olive have feelings for Fletcher, but she doesn't want to admit them."

Austin" I knew." he get up

Dez" So what?"

Austin" We need to help him, we own him one."

Ally" What you mean by that?", the two boys realize what Austin say and try to cover the mistake fast, and Dez save the day again.

Dez" Because he convince Austin to ignore the feelings that he had for you."

Ally" Really?"

Austin" Yeah, I hope it alright?"

Ally" Yeah of course, I so grateful for his help to." ,she taped Austin shoulder.

Austin"I'm too.", he laugh, but in his mind" _Grateful, you cannot be serious."_

Dez" Yeah, he say that you not worth it and Austin will find somebody else.", he started to laugh to.

Ally" Okay not so grateful now, but we need to help them somehow."

Austin" How?, Fletcher thinks he is way out of Olive league, while Olive doesn't want to share her feelings."

Ally" I really don't know.", she get closer to Austin by the piano.

Dez" Well, maybe we just let them, probably it will work by itself.", he started to move to the door.

Ally" You really think that?"

Dez" Yeah, now if you excuse me, I want to search for an english's people for my new spy movie. Wait a second."

Austin"You realize the big mistake?"

Dez" Yes I did.", he replied socked, but not what Austin thought" Why I should search when I'm the perfect Bond.", and leave them alone.

Ally" That is not gonna be the next Skyfall."

Austin" For his sake let hope he realize the true mistake."

Ally" So what are you doing here?", he notice some piece of paper on the piano and want to take them to look at them, but Austin had a faster hand" What you want?", he ask her

Ally" What is that?"

Austin" Is my new song, don't worry you will hear it with the others."

Ally" Why I can take a look now, it top-secret?", Austin nodded, but field a little guilty about leaving him like this,she knew that his feelings come back, but she cannot tell him the real reason, not now.

Austin"Hey Ally, I just to told you that I'm sorry for how I act early.", he broke her into reality.

Ally" No need to apologize, I'm sure you will understand when the time come.", she rubbed his shoulder, Austin smile with half of his mouth, but he may feel a little sad, and the reason was not to far away, in the refrigerator.

Ally" Come on, let me see your masterpiece.", she try to grab the song, but Austin was a again to fast.

Austin" When the time will come.", she smiled too.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I got back to the Sonic Boom, I was going to the practice room to see if Austin want to practice a little more,when I saw Olive in a dark corner, her face was red, she cry again, I just hate to see her in that way.

" Olive, are you okay?", I ask, she didn't notice me, only when I call her name, she try to run away, but I stop her.

" Please, don't go, wait are you mad at me?", I was hoping not.

" Of course not, I just have a hard day, that is all.", she replied.

" Come on Olive, you don't need to cry for Dixon anymore, you will find somebody better, because you deserve better.", she just started to cry more, I try to ask, but she try again to run away, but I don't want to let her.

" Please, I'm sorry, I just hate to see you that, you can tease me if you want, I know you like that.", I grab her hand,while I was trying to make her a little happy.

" You don't mad of me doing that?"

" Of course not, I mean maybe a little, but if makes you happy, I'm your friend Olive even if you..", I was cut off by her hung, I didn't see it coming.

" I'm sorry for that, I should not.", she said after the hug was over.

" No it okay, I my enjoy it.", that put a smile on her face.

" There you go, you see I smile can make you look beautiful, it a new city maybe some new guys."

" Yeah, maybe.", she still look upset, them I remember what Austin said, could it be possibly that Olive like me.I was in my thought when she brink me with my feet on the ground.

" Fletcher are you okay.?", I look up at her" I'm sorry if my mood makes you sad, I should probably go.", she said

" No I was just thinking at.."

" At what?", I knew she has vulnerable , but I just to see her in that way, she never show that too much.

" I was thinking at..", I finally talk" You want to go, just the two of us to visit the city more?"

" You mean like a date?"

" What, of course not, please don't kill me.", I put my hands into the defense mode.

" I will not hurt you silly."

" You're gonna make fun of me?"

" No, I like that."

" You do, Olive I don't want to take any advantage of you begin.."

" Don't be stupid, even in this way I'm ,I'm still smarter that you."

" Well, looks like somebody is started to get back to his shape."

" Listen, I will go to wash myself a little, just wait okay, and them we will go."

" Okay, I will stay right here.", I said pointed to the ground.

" And Fletcher, thanks allot.", she leave, I didn't really figure out why she thank me for, maybe because I want to help her, who knows, what if Austin was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's P.O.V**

I really dodged a bullet this time, thanks to Dez idea, which I cannot find him, or Fletcher, I manage to hide the flowers, thanks goodness she wasn't hungry, them it hit me, the flowers, I let them into the refrigerator, oh well it were not my flowers, it were from that mysterious guy, who the heck was he, this is driven me crazy.

" There is my stars.", I rise up my eyes, which here in the ground and saw Jimmy.

" What are you doing here?", I ask him.

" Well you tell me that you have a new song to show me."

" It almost ready, how about tomorrow.", I just need to make some improvement.

" Austin, I really want..", I cut him off.

" Believe me, it will be worth it.". Jimmy sighed.

" Okay, but it should be really good."

" Thanks allot Jimmy, you will not regret it."

**Olive's P.O.V**

Fletcher and I go out, as friends, but still I cannot got the feelings for him to go away, I just move on Dixon and want some time alone, but he insisted to make me feel better, so nice of him, but I think that in the least time I treat him really bad, and I started to feel sorry for what I did , he notice my sad face that I mad.

" Are you, okay,please don't tell me you're still mad at Dixon."

" No I'm fine, I never think at him.", I was true, Fletcher always help to do that, with Graham too, even if he didn't know what effect he have on me.

" Well he will not available too much, Lexi may try to win him, again.", he said

" But I thought Lexi like yeah, now I remember that he dumb her."

" Yeah I'm glad I dumb Kennedy too, I some times think that this think with Chyna will not one, God I will die alone."

" Don't say that, you will find somebody, who know maybe you just need to open you're eyes better.", and to see that I'm the one you want.

" Yeah probably you're right, I'm young.", I glad to see he doesn't lose his hope, but I think again about how I treat him in last few months.

" Hey Fletcher listen."

" What is it?"

" I'm really sorry about how I treat you in the last few months, acting all this mean to you, I now realize that how great you are, and you are my best friend along with Chyna, and I hope you're not mad at me, because you always want to see me smile, even if that means to make a foul of yourself." Fletcher make a big smile on his face.

" I could never mad at you, because you always been there for me, and I know you always be."

" You too, I would not imagine my life without you."

" Wow Olive that is the nicest thing you said to my in a while."We walk to the beach, the sun was getting down, even at the beginning of this day I thought it will be a bad one, it turns out really both watch the sun going done, it was really beautiful.

" Did you want something to drink?", Fletcher suggest.

" Sure I will love that."

" Okay just stay here,I will come back in a minute.", I nodded and we walk to get the drinks, as I watch the sun and the reflection into the water, I was thinking at Fletcher, and just smile, maybe I could make finally my move, snap it Olive he doesn't like cry so hard thinking that he never like you like you did,but maybe is my fault to, Chyna is not into him so I could try to do something now, Kennedy is no longer in the picture too.

" Sorry I take so long.", I hear Fletcher coming from my back with the drinks.

" No problem, I was just watching at the sunset, it so beautiful."

" Yeah it amazing that thinks so usual are so amazing when you look at them closer, that why I love to paint so much, I always look at the beauty of every place."

" That was so nice Fletcher."

" Thanks you and here you award.", he put his hand to his back and pull out a flower, it was a beautiful rose.

" I thought that you need something nice too, and to see that small things can be beautiful too, and it fit to you.".I cannot believe he do that, even it was only one flower, it was a flower from Fletcher and it was so nice and cute from him.

" Come on let me put it in to your hair.", I nodded and put it on the right of my head.

" There you go, if Dixon would see you now, he will probably kick himself."

" And if Kennedy find out how nice and romantic you are, she will do that as well."

" What you mean by romantic?".Oh no, what I do, shoot, stupid, now what, think fast.

" Do you like me Olive?", oh no, what to do, RUN.

" Olive wait, I'm tired of this.", he run after try to call me but I keep running, I didn't look back but also I was not paying attention and I trip.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I saw Olive trip and hit the sand, I hope she is okay

" Olive are you okay?", I ask trying to get her up

" Yeah I'm fine, I think I hit my leg but is fine."

" Why you run?", she bit her lips, and look at me

" Come Olive, did you really me? a guy like me."

" What wrong with you?"

" The fact is that I'm way out of your league.", I said rising my right eyebrow.

" What that is not true, I was just..I was afraid to tell you..", she just cannot make an entire sentence.

" I have a crush on you, okay, there is a said it, I was so jealous and you, I thought that it will work out with Dixon, at first I try to open you're eyes, but no use, and now that is over..", I was speechless, she like me.

" Go on, make fun of me if you want."

" Why I should do that, why you never told me?", she want to answer,she just keep walking back and front, but I replied

" If you want to, we can go on a real date, if you want to.", her face light up, it was so beautiful.

" You mean it, you not just saying to tease me?"

" Of course not, I mean you are maybe right, maybe I should open my eyes before, you are me best friend and I care about you so much, and I want it give it a shoot."Her gaze answer my question, she was happy.

" We should probably go to the hotel, they maybe starting to worried about us.", I suggest.

" Sure, let go.", she start to walk to the hotel and I came with the idea to grab her hand, I did it and she look at me, I pull it back, well I try to, but she hold me tied, she was hoping me to do that, and we finally got to the hotel.

" So I guess I will see you tomorrow,Olive"

" Yeah , me too, goodnight Fletcher.", she kiss me on the cheek, and it feel so unreal and so good.

" Wow, you really now how to say goodnight."

" Just wait Pumpernickel , if you plays you cards right, you can get even more.", and she walks to her room.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Finally the next day come, I was excited for my new song, actually my and Fletcher's new song, he help me allot, I wish I could turn back the of Fletcher I could not find him anyway the rest of the day, after Dez and I try to convince him that Olive is into him, he just disappear, I hope he is alright. I finally get to the studio were Jimmy and the rest of the gang and the ants, but Fletcher was missing.

Jimmy" I'm glad you are here Austin, can you just wait to finish some last thinks?"

Austin" Sure, I will have a little walk.", I need to find was just walking to the studio when I stop him

" Fletcher over here.", he notice me and come to me.

"Austin, what you're doing here, should you be in the studio with the others?"

" Hey listen, I think the song need some more thinks."

" Relax, it perfect, you just to be relax, you can do is, I mean you have a lot of songs written by Ally."

" Yeah you are right, I can do this.", he is right, I now can do it in the Moon walk to the studio, Jimmy must have done the last moment details, but I need to ask Fletcher something.

" Hey where you have been yesterday after he have... you know that talk.", I saw that his face light up, and look at the ground, he was smiling, I wonder why.

" Did it have some to do with a girl?"

" Maybe.", he respond.

" And there any change that girl is blond, and smart, and let not forget out of league.?"

" I take Olive to a walk yesterday because I hate to see here that went out great, she admit that she like me, and today we are going to a real date.". I didn't say anything just rise my palm and simply say" Give me five", as " I told you can do it."

Fletcher" Okay, now it your time Austin, give me ten.", he rise both of his palm, I rolled my eyes, smile, and walk forward.

Fletcher" Hey wait, you think "Give me five", have success when it was first used."


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody was set up and ready for Austin." Okay wonder-boy, show us what you got.", Trish said, everybody look at her, even Austin and ask" Wonder-boy?".

" What? is catchy isn't?"

Dez" No if it comes from you.", her replied, and Trish give him a dead glance" ZIP IT NUMSKULL", she yell at him.

Jimmy" Okay you two calm down, I want to hear Austin song."

Ally" Yeah, let hear it."Austin was ready

_I don't need a hint_

_I don't need a millions of hands going on_

_I just want to hear what I want_

_I just want one word or two_

_Never I will go down without getting up_

_I will fight no matter what_

_I walk into the fame_

_Seeing the light on my face_

_Seeing the smiles of all the people make my heart goo_

_Never, never, I will never_

_Stop believe that is something I cannot do_

_Stop walking to make my dreams come true_

_I see it everyday, I feel it_

_No matter how many times I have been down_

_I will get up and still have one more hope in my pocket_

_They say I'm not in my shape_

_They say that I don't know what I say or do_

_Excuse me but my hope are blocking your worlds_

_Excuse me but my dreams block what you guys think_

_You show me what I can and what to do_

_You show me the step or my life_

_I'm sorry but my destiny is distracting me_

_I'm sorry but my real friends are walking with_

_With somebody I will make the world smile_

_With a special song I will make a heart beat_

_With a move I will make people laugh_

_With I have got and to show_

_I will prove it_

_Never, never, never_

_Gonna be lonely_

_True is love, and that is the one I need_

_So show me your true_

At the end they all applaud the song and Austin." Wow Austin you and Ally did a great job.", Jimmy said happy to hear the song, but me and Ally felt a little awkward and Jimmy notice it.

" What is wrong?", he ask

" Actually the song was right by Austin only, not by him and me.", Ally respond.

" Oh, I'm sorry Austin I don't want to say anything bad.", Jimmy apologize

" Don't be ridiculous, it true, I have written the song all by myself.".Fletcher winks at Austin when nobody when paying attention, Fletcher didn't mind that Austin take all the credits, he was happy he could help him, after he help him open his eyes about the real girl he grab Olive's hand

" What are you doing?", she ask

" Just I'm happy to have you by my side.", Fletcher and Olive were but smiling, but somebody wasn't to happy.

" Hold a minute,what you're thing you are doing with my women Quimby.", Angus said nervously after he hear what I said to Olive.

" Are you to guys together now?", Chyna added, full of joy to see Fletcher and Olive holding hands.

" Maybe, we have a date today, but thinks are already set, I guess.", Olive respond

" I cannot believe you Fletcher, take my Olive like this.", Angus was still mad at me.

" Okay listen love birds, if you want to continue you need to step outside because I want to talk more with Austin about the song.", Jimmy pointed and the ants leave while the other stay in the studio.

" I can believe you stole Olive from me.", he crossed his arms.

" Angus, in order for him to steal me, I should be yours.", Olive replied.

" Well you are my crush.", he replied with a smirk

" That doesn't counts.", he replied, ending the smirk from his face.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I was with Austin and Dez in the practice room, at Sonic Boom, I was painting, not a portrait, I was painting the beach I went yesterday with Olive, that was such a great moment, I always remember the moment when I think about it, them I thought why not to paint it.

Austin" That is a great paint, Fletcher."

Fletcher" Thanks Austin, and good work at the song."

Austin" Well with a good songwriter like you.", he friendly hit my shoulder" Are you should you are not mad , because I take all the credits?"

Fletcher" I'm not mad, beside I like to work from the shadow."

Dez" Yeah, yeah everything is alright, but I'm still searching for a movie."

Austin" The movie festival is not over?"

Dez" It only next week."

Austin" You realize that the spy movie isn't your next big hit.", he put his hand on his shoulder.

Dez" Yeah, and making gadget is not that easy.", he show us the watch he have on his left hand.

Fletcher" Is just a watch."

Dez" Yeah, but I was hoping for a lethal weapon, I guess is not my day.", he look disappointed and sad with his eye looking at the floor.

Austin" Relax, you're gonna finally found something, I'm sure."

Fletcher" Yeah, I do my best when I'm relax, I use art as a way to calm myself, and always put the best of me."I saw Austin, and he look like he have something not good going on, before I could say anything, he went to Dez and tap his shoulder" Come we have some work to do.", he said.

Fletcher" What are you guys up to?"

Dez" Oh, nothing important."

Austin" You have no idea, didn't you?"

Dez" No, not even a clue."

Austin" I will explain it on the way, see you later Fletcher, maybe we can spend some more time before you leave."

Fletcher" Sure think Austin.", I give him a thumps up, and he follow by Dez leave the room.I was left alone in the room, I finally finish the paint, and take a good look at it." Perfect", I said while watching it, a little souvenir for home, I hear a knock on the door" Come in", and the person who came in was Chyna.

" Guess what Fletcher.", she was overjoyed, I wonder about what.

" I'm sorry, but if realize what you lose, it kind of late to turn back to me.", I tease her a little, she rolled her eyes." Not that, I was on the phone with Zoltan , and I tell what happened with us since we arrive, and he suggest if we are such good friend with Austin and the other, why not to ask them to perform a song at Z-tech."

" Chyna, that is a great idea.", I was overjoyed too now.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I don't want to tell Fletcher what I was up to, he will probably not approve it, but I also forgot to tell somebody else about my plan.

Dez"I'm sorry to interrupt your thought, but what the heck we are doing here hiding, behind a trolley with food?"

Austin" Well I think about what you say?"

Dez"Kind of late if you want to be in my spy movie."

Austin" Not that, about spying Ally, to find who is the mysterious person."

Dez" I cannot believe you take me advice, I...", I cut him off" doesn't matter, there she comes.". Dez and I saw Ally waiting for somebody, it had passed like 10 minute before some guy show up, and I could not believe my eyes.

Austin" Is that Dallas?", I think I was dreaming, or should I say having a nightmare.

Dez" Isn't that guy that dumb her at Trish's birthday?"

Austin" I cannot believe this, he is here mysterious flower boy.".We stand there, hiding and watching them, Ally was kind of nervous, what should I say, I saw her at some point getting a little mad, maybe Dallas told her about the flowers, but he just keep trying to calm her down, oh men, I cannot believe this.

Dez" Maybe we should go, we have nothing to do.", he suggest. But I don't want to, I turn to look more, and I saw it, Dallas was kissing Ally, and she seem to like it, I cannot believe it, if you think I was mad when I find first time, but know I cannot believe it, my heart is just broke.

Austin" You are right Dez, let get out of here.", I feel like without any power left, I was just crush.


	7. Chapter 7

Austin and Dez were walking to the Sonic Boom, Austin was not happy at all, and his situation make Dez sad about what happened, they enter the store, there were nobody there.

" You know, if you want, we can talk about it.", Dez suggest,Austin rolled his eyes, he make his point he didn't want to talk about it,Fletcher enter the store, overjoyed about the idea to tell Austin and Dez about the news Chyna gave him. Dez notice him behind his back, Fletcher was about to tell about the news, but he saw Austin face.

" What is the matter?", he tell him what happened, even if make him feel sad, he deserve to know.

" I'm sorry to hear it.", Fletcher joy was a little more poor when he hear what happened to Austin.

" So are gonna talk with her?", he ask.

" I don't know, I think Dallas told her about the flowers, and she could figure it out by now.", he replied while walking beside Fletcher and Dez.

" Why you were so happy before you saw Austin?", asked Dez.

" Chyna talk to Mr. Grundy and he tell us that it will be great that you guys come to the Z-Tech to sing a song, but now.."

" Maybe it will be good for Austin.", what Dez said was not understood to good-by Fletcher and Austin.

" How could this happened?", Austin asked.

" Well, the music is your life,and maybe this could help you move on.", he explain.

" He is right, you are a singer and what a better way to express your feelings that by music.", Fletcher said knowing what Dez mean.

" When we are supposed to leave?", Austin ask, still sad about what happened today.

" Tomorrow.", Fletcher replied.

" What about your date with Olive?", Dez asked.

" We can date there to, beside, I feel a little better at home that here, please don't understand me wrong."

" Can you write this song buddy, I'm not in a good place right now.", Austin asked Fletcher.

" Sure I will be happy to do.", he replied with a smile, but Austin cannot do the same, he was just crushed by what happened and that Ally choose Dallas instead of started to walk to the practice room, all alone, Fletcher want to follow him, but Dez stop him.

" He needs to be alone buddy, I just hope he will be alright.", Dez said.

" What you mean by that, you just hope, you mean Austin have never been so sad?"

" No, last time I saw him so sad is when he were 8-years-old and we miss the last chocolate ice-cream, but this time is way worse."

" I guess that some ice-cream will not make him feel better.". Austin stood all the night laying on the piano, he just want to make Ally go away from his mind, he open the refrigerator to eat some yogurt in the hope it will help him, but he also find the flowers that Dallas sent to Ally, a little frozen, Austin just want to throw them to the floor and jump on them, but he didn't do that.

" Oh come on, no yogurt, great.", like things were not bad, but there were no yogurt as started to thing while putting the flowers on the piano about what Dez said about the music thing.

_You're were the one who make me what I'm_

_I'm just cannot imagine my life without you_

_You are the light _

_You are the words_

_I'm everything that I'm_

_Because you help to shine_

_You are my other half_

_I didn't know that you exist not along ago_

_I didn't know now how I will exit without you_

_You give me words to express myself_

_You always make me give my best_

_I'm what I'm because of you_

_I thank Heaven for you_

_But some feelings are more powerful_

_I never thought that you and me_

_You innocent is so adorable and rare_

_I want to steal your heart again_

_I want more but you don't want that_

_You are the one who make me fly_

_You are the one who crush my heart_

_How I'm gonna look at you knowing that you belong to somebody else_

_I want to touch you every time_

_I want to tell you that I love you_

Austin started to cry a little when he sing about Ally, it was like the last time when he write "Steal you heart", the problem is not that he cannot write a song, it because he have only one inspiration, Ally was the one who write his song, and now he make him write the songs wish he could figure out soon that now. The next day the ants and Austin gang were ready to fly to the Z-tech, Ally for some reason avoid Austin, even if he want that, in his heart it make him even sadder and more damage that was before.

" Who want to trade the ticket with me?", Austin said to Fletcher and Dez, he didn't want to stay closer to Ally.

" I will do it, but you need to stay next to Trish.", Dez replied

" You know, Austin, I will trade with you.", Fletcher said, Austin was a little surprise to hear that.

" But I thought you want to stay with Olive?"

" She will understand, beside it not that much.", Austin cracked a little smile on his face, Fletcher was a little happy too that he finally smile, but he know he what much to do.

**Olive's P.O.V**

I was ready to get into the plane when Fletcher come to me and suggest to trade my ticket with his, Fletcher told he need to explain he reason, but I can understand why, Austin may believe Ally is mad at him, because of the flowers, but only if he know the true, I wish I could tell Fletcher the true, but Ally make me promise that I will not tell him about it.

" I'm sorry that we have to cancel our date, but I will promise this one will be the best.", Fletcher said.

" It will be perfect because you already there with me.", Fletcher was all smile, I wish I w tell that I like him more that he thought, he only knows that I like him, but the true is that I love him, but I was afraid about he could say.I get into the plane and get into my site which was next to Ally, she was surprise to see me.

" I thought Austin will stay with me?"

" Do you want to stay with him?"

" No, it just...you know it better this way.", I could see that she was confuse, in my opinion she and Austin would make a way better couple that she and Dallas.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I was sitting next to Austin, he was still sad, and some time I saw him looking to Ally, even if our sits were behind Olive and here sits, but I pretend I didn't saw him, I watch through the window of the plane.I was thinking at Olive, she really like me, even if that was the best things, there were something that make me a little sad about something, I just wish I could tell here.

" Are you okay buddy?", Austin asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something.", I replied.

**I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I have some problems, but I hope you're enjoying this story, what Fletcher wants to say to Olive, and why is Ally avoiding Austin, stay tune for the chapter, and thanks for the support. I don't own Austin & Ally or A.N.T Farm, they belong to Disney.**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin and Dez were happy and exited finally getting to the Z-tech boarding school, but Austin being worried and a little sad make the mood a little sad.

Dez" Come on man, are you happy we are here.", waving his hands in the air, Austin just sighed.

Dez" Oh come one, I hear there is a gun that makes you to vomit.", his smile got almost to his ears, but Austin keep being sad, and Dez excited go away to.

Dez" Wow, not even a gun like that can make you happy, them it not good at all.", he crossed his finally start to using words to descries his feelings.

Austin" I don't know why I should be, Ally know about the flowers, but didn't said a word the whole road, this is not good, there was never being this problem before.", he said with a nervous tone, while traveling from an end to a another, he was about to said more, to release himself from all this a little, but he hear a voice calling him from his back, and that person was Ally.

Austin" Oh know, I'm trouble, quick, get me out of here.", he started to panic, and share the feelings with Dez

Dez" What I should say?"

Austin" I don't know, think about something.", the panic grow more and more, while Ally was getting closer step by was getting here first words out of here mouth when Dez yelled" I can take this anymore, I'm sorry Austin, but I'm Ally secret admirer.", both Austin and Ally look at him with funny faces.

Dez" I have been in love with Ally since the first time, and know I can hide it anymore, Ally my dear.", he approach Ally, but she refuse him.

Dez"Oh no, my love", he throw himself in his knees" you don't love me, oh what a cruel word I live into.", and them he whispered to Austin" It okay, run as you can.", Austin rolled his eyes" Seriously Dez?"

Ally" Okay, what the heck was that?"

Austin" I ask him to help me to run. Oblivious another bad idea."

Dez" Hey I put heart in that performs, plus I think I hurt my leg a little, I'm gonna left you guys alone.", he leave, holding a little his leg, and Austin started to panic and yelled" That wasn't the plan.", and them turn his eyes back to Ally" Oh hey Ally, what's up?", she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Ally" I think you know what I want Austin."

Austin" Really, cause I'm not a mind reader."

Ally" I know about the flowers, Austin.", the next moment Austin started to feel bad and worried that Ally was mad, especially that the tone she use was not a good one.

Ally" I'm not mad at you.", she just said, Austin face light up, and make a shine smile, with big eyes.

Austin" You are not?"

Ally" I mean, I was before, but I know that you have feelings for me, and that you were jealous."

Austin" I wasn't jealous."

Ally" Yes you were."

Austin" No I was not."

Ally" AUSTIN", she yelled like a general to his solder, and Austin take the same position like a solder you was ready to get his calm down a little and continue.

Ally" Listen, I hope this doesn't ruin are friendship, I mean it not the first time when we date other people."

Austin" Of course it will not, you are my best female friend."

Ally" Female friend?"

Austin" Well I could not decide between you and Dez, so Dez is my best male friend, while you are my best female friend.", he responded with a smirk.

Ally" It weird, but it do make sense."

Austin" I'm glad I could get along."

Ally" Yeah, me too, how about a hug.", she open her arms.

Austin" You know I cannot say no.".Austin hug Ally and feel so good, and started to smell her hair, but it was not he expects it.

Austin" Why you hair smell so funny?", he ask after the hug was over.

Ally" Trish spell some juice on my hair, at lest that I thought she spell.", she respond while Austin rise his left eyebrow and make confuse Fletcher was in his room, not knowing what to do, he would talk and play some game with Angus, but he is still mad at him after he" stole" Olive from him.

" You know, you cannot be mad at me for ever you know?", Fletcher broke the silence, hoping for a respond but nothing.

" Fine stay there as much as you want, because I didn't stole anything from you.", he made his point and was about to leave but someone came to ask for some answer.

Kennedy" It true what I heard, that you and that blond girl are together now.", man she was angry, and exactly like Angus I don't know her problem and what bothers her.

" What you're problem, we are not together anymore, so you should not have..", I try to calm her down, but she just cut me off.

" All this time I thought that Chyna was the one I should look after, but Olive have a passion for you to, I cannot believe this, what you seen in her."

" I like Olive, and I'm sorry for what happened between us but you just use me for you campaign."

" Fletcher, I warn you , and I'm gonna teach that girl a lesson.."

" If you try anything Kennedy, the only thing you will be running for in 2032 will the principal for some school.I say this only one, stay out of my way.".Kennedy was angry and leave with sit down in his bed, and Angus said" I think she think that Olive take you away from her.", and Fletcher simply added" You two should get along", and Angus make a dead glance at Olive and Chyna were in the main room, and Olive was visit by somebody she didn't expect.

" Dixon, what are doing here?", she and Chyna were a little surprise,and both anticipated what is next.

" I just wanna check some true that you and Fletcher are together?"

" Well we are going to our first date together, and you may say it official.", she respond simply.

" Oh, okay we have a gun on.", he replied with a smile and leave, leaving the two girls confuse.

Olive" That was weird, that was not the kind of feelings I expect from him.", she said looking a little disappointed.

Chyna" Speaking about feelings, when you are gonna tell Fletcher you're true feelings.?".Olive started to make big eyes and started to look away.

" I have no idea what are you talking about."

" Don't act like that, you know what I talking about.".After Olive surrender to play and start to get along with Chyna.

" I'm just afraid because I don't know if he fell the same."

" Hey it Fletcher, remember, you are the only person that knows him better that I do.", Chyna tapped her shoulder and try to support her, Olive smiled and Chyna added.

" We are gonna make you look great for your date, and believe me I'm sure he like you in the same way, and even more after that."

**I'm sorry for the time that I didn't upload, but here is the new chapter. Hope you like it, thanks you all for the support and great reviews, keep it like this, and stay tune because things are gonna be even more complicate that they are now.**


End file.
